Wood panels, and more particularly oriented strand boards (OSB), are ubiquitous in the building industry. In recent years, the market for OSB panels has significantly increased with the displacement of plywood panels in construction markets due to the fact that the structural performance of OSB can match that of plywood, at a lower cost.
There exists a need for processes and materials to improve physical properties such as toughness and impact resistance of OSB.
There exists a need to reduce the use of binders such as pMDI or PPF during the OSB manufacturing process, thereby reducing manufacturing cost and reducing the potential for worker exposure to hazardous chemicals.
Further, it is desirable to recycle waste PUR foam from industrial scrap and post-consumer sources.